1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor packages and, particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) package and a method for manufacturing the LED package.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have made the LEDs widely used in illuminating lamps or light sources of liquid crystal displays etc. The light emitting from a conventional LED is omnidirectional, not polarized to a specific direction; however, in some occasions, a polarized light may be required; when such polarized light is required, the conventional art is to have an extra polarizing filter to obtain the polarized light. The extra polarizing filter increases the cost and volume of the conventional LED package.
What is needed is an LED package and a method for manufacturing the LED package which can ameliorate the problem of the prior art.